Riddles in the Dark
by Midnight-sama
Summary: Organization Thirteen is no more and Xemnas has finally been defeated. However, the darkness still lives in Riku's heart and when he sleeps, it stirs. But the love of his friends will help him conquer it again... right? WARNING: disturbing imagery.


**I'm not doing my usual thing but I still think this is kind of neat.**

"**Blah" is Xemnas/Ansem/whoever he is to you.**

_Blah is Riku._

**In case you didn't read the warning in the summary, I'm warning you again. Some parts of this story may be disturbing to you if you are a sensitive person so if you are that sensitive person then please find something else to read. I don't want to frighten or freak out anyone so please find something else to read. If you are not that person then you may proceed but please keep an open mind about what you are reading.**

**There are some parts that could be interpreted as slash so if that irks you feel free to leave.**

**With that all said, please sit back and enjoy this thing I have created.**

**---**

"**What is darker than darkness but richer and deeper and more terrifying than anything you've ever faced?"**

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry but he couldn't utter a word.

"**Oblivion."**

The word cut through him like a knife and he shivered as invisible hands caressed him.

**"Do you really believe that you belong in the light with them?"**

_I do! I'm better now! I just-_

"**Do not lie to me."**

_...But, I-_

"**You may lie to yourself but do not lie to me."**

_I'M NOT!_

A chuckle like a wave crashing against the shores hit him and he stumbled.

"**You can still feel it, can't you? The shadows whisper as you sleep and in the back of your mind you know they wait for you to wake them but you deny their existence and resist."**

_I'm stronger now, I won't let you in. I won't let you get me!_

"**Get you? Child, I've **_**had**_** you! Who gave you guidance? Who gave you knowledge? Who gave you power? Who gave you a destiny? I. Gave. You. Life."**

Never shouting, always calm and soft like a mother who sings a lullaby to her child until the struggling stops and there are no more bubbles. Just peace and still water. No sound whatsoever.

_You made me hurt them._

"**No, I did not."**

_You made me-_

"**No, I did not. I gave you the power, true. But you were the one that wielded it."**

Then there's a crack.

_I didn't want to hurt them._

"**But you did."**

_They forgave me…_

"**Forgiveness is like a scab. It only covers the wound but a scar will always tell the truth."**

A few more cracks.

_They forgave me._

"**Did they really?"**

And he shatters. He is open and defenseless in his self-loathing and hysteria despite their awkward hugs and unspoken fears as they clumsily try to bring him back into their sun-lit world where love and friendship and doing the right thing will always save the day because the good guys always go riding off in the sunset and the bad guys always lose.

He is trembling and gasping and so cold but then he sees gentle eyes that glow like gold on fire even though it's_ impossible_ then he **jumps** into his waiting arms and he is whole.

_I want it back._

"**Shh, just let it take away all the pain…"**

He can feel the cold seeping into his bones but this time the cold is wrapping around him like this is what life is supposed to be and he never wants to go back to the light because it burns his eyes and makes him realize how disgusting he is and how ugly the world is and how he just doesn't belong.

"**What is darker than darkness but richer and deeper and more terrifying than anything you've ever faced?"**

This time, he doesn't struggle. He just smiles happily then purrs when the hands are back and touching him so sweetly that his body hums and his eyes close in pleasure.

_Oblivion._

**Epilogue… **

**There are many things in life, but few things are true. If there is no such thing as perfection, then how can something have a perfect opposite? Is it just a variation or something that should have never been but is because it simply amuses the one who created it? If that is so, how can we define good and evil? How can we define anything if that is so? But if it is false, who are we to judge? How can we define what is good and what is evil if we, as human beings, are imperfect and flawed?**


End file.
